Vibrating micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) gyroscopes are used in a variety of systems where an angular rotation rate is to be measured. A vibrating MEMS gyroscope hereto comprises a gyroscope mass that is connected by springs to a substrate. The gyroscope mass is movable along a driving axis in resonant oscillation by the use of a drive force to provoke and maintain the movement. The drive force is supplied and controlled using a drive actuation unit and a drive measurement unit and associated circuitry. The drive actuation unit comprises, e.g., a capacitive coupling along the driving axis between a capacitor plate on the substrate and an opposite capacitor plate on the movable gyroscope mass. A force acting on the gyroscope mass may be induced as a capacitive force by applying a voltage to the capacitor plates of the drive actuation unit, whereby the gyroscope mass is moved. The drive measurement unit comprises, e.g., a similar pair of capacitor plates. The capacitance between the capacitor plates of the drive measurement unit is measured as a drive measurement signal and forms an indication of the displacement of the gyroscope mass along the driving axis.
A Coriolis force will apply to the gyroscope mass in the presence of an angular rotation. The Coriolis force is proportional to the velocity of the gyroscope mass, its angular rate of rotation and its mass, and perpendicular to the direction of movement. The Coriolis force hereby results in a displacement of the gyroscope mass along a sensing axis perpendicular to the driving axis. Measurement of the displacement of the gyroscope mass along the sensing axis can be used to obtain a measure of the Coriolis force and thus a measure of the angular rate of rotation. Hereto, a sense measurement unit is provided which, similar to the drive measurement unit, may comprise a capacitive coupling along the sensing axis between a sense capacitor plate on the substrate and an opposite sense capacitor plate on the movable gyroscope mass. The capacitance between the sense capacitor plates of the sense measurement unit is measured as a sense measurement signal and forms an indication of the displacement of the gyroscope mass along the sensing axis.
Determination of the angular rotation rate requires a consistent movement of the gyroscope mass along the driving axis. Hereto, the vibrating MEMS gyroscope comprises a drive circuitry to measure and control the amplitude of the, sinusoidal, movement of the gyroscope mass. In a vibrating MEMS gyroscope, measuring and controlling may be performed by determining a difference between a reference amplitude and the amplitude of the movement and controlling a gain of a drive actuation signal to control the drive actuation unit to supply the voltage to the capacitor plates of the drive actuation unit in accordance with the gain. In some vibrating MEMS gyroscopes, the amplitude of the movement may be measured by sampling the drive measurement signal once every period at extremes of the drive measurement signal by the use of a phase-locked loop (PLL) to determine an in-phase clock with an appropriate phase relative to the drive measurement signal. The PLL may thus maintain the appropriate phase also when the period of the drive measurement signal is changing, e.g., due to a change of the oscillation period of the gyroscope mass due to, e.g., environmental conditions such as temperature.
A short turn-on time of MEMS gyroscopes may enable pulsed mode operation that allows a reduction in power consumption. However, especially, but not exclusively, when using a low voltage (LV) technology (e.g. 0.18 um LV CMOS), short turn-on times are difficult to realize, if at all possible, when using the known technologies.